inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rococo Urupa
=Perfil= ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *"Um menino victoiriano de fora nas varas. Já está claro que ele tem um potencial incrível."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Um menino da zona rural Victoiriana. Está claro que ele tem um grande potencial."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"Um menino do interior, ele esconde um enorme potencial."'' Aparência Rococó tem pele bronzeada e é alta em altura. Ele tem cabelo preto azulado escuro com duas partes de seu cabelo que se curvam em suas bochechas e duas acima da curva uma na outra. Ele também tem olhos negros com um cílio notável em cada um. Quando Rococo era jovem, ele foi treinado por Endou Daisuke e continuou perseverando ao contrário dos outros e seguiu as ordens de Endou Daisuke . Daisuke ensinou Rococo alguns movimentos que ele ensinou a Mamoru também. Personalidade Ele é geralmente uma pessoa muito despreocupada, mas em tempos de adversidade, ele pode ficar muito sério. Ele é como um neto para Endou Daisuke e desenvolve uma ligação emocional com ele. Ele também é mostrado para ser bastante ciumento, às vezes, como provado em Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! , onde ele se sentiu frustrado que Daisuke planejava voltar para o Japão com Endou Mamoru , mas depois aprendeu a aliviar seus sentimentos. Ele também é mostrado como heróico em alguns pontos, quando voltou para resgatar crianças quando o time Garshield atacou a área de Cotarl. fundo Anime Quando Rococo era mais jovem, ele era o jogador mais fraco de sua equipe, treinado por Endou Daisuke . Ele demorou a correr e caiu com frequência. Em resposta, Daisuke deu a ele o treinamento para se tornar um goleiro de sua equipe. A prática de pneus, a princípio, foi muito difícil para a Rococo; ele seria derrubado facilmente para trás quando o pneu se aproximasse. Como ele cresceu, no entanto, ele foi capaz de parar o pneu e se tornar mais forte e melhor como goleiro. Daisuke também revelou que escolheu especificamente Rococó para a posição de goleiro por causa dos olhos de Rococó: eles sempre pareciam espirituosos e pareciam os olhos de um fanático por futebol. jogos Em uma idade jovem, Rococo foi intimidado por outros. Um dia, ele recebeu um ingresso de um amigo para ver uma partida da qual Levin Murdoch iria jogar; quem Rococo era um grande fã de. Sua passagem foi roubada, no entanto, pelos valentões e o rococó foi devastado. O próprio Levin Murdoch chegou ao próprio Rococo e contou-lhe sobre como ele também foi intimidado quando criança. Ele então disse Rococo que ele tinha a aparência de um jogador de classe mundial e que ele deveria treinar para ser o melhor do mundo. Depois disso, Rococo procurou um velho que conhecesse "todos os segredos do futebol", para poder treinar Rococó para se tornar o melhor goleiro do mundo. Enredo Sessão 3 Sua primeira aparição foi no episódio 68, quando ele perguntou ao seu treinador, quando ele será capaz de lutar contra ' ele ', ao qual seu treinador disse, ele terá a chance de jogar contra ele em breve (no topo do mundo). Depois ele é visto no caminhão que Daisuke estava dirigindo e depois que ele viu Endou, ele perguntou se ele é a pessoa. Então, ele reapareceu novamente com seu treinador porque Natsumi tinha algo a dizer para Endou, enquanto contava a Endou como ele, com a ajuda de Daisuke, ficou mais forte. Foi revelado que quando ele era jovem, ele era ruim no futebol e não tinha uma atitude de desistir. Mas depois de ouvir as palavras de Daisuke, ele decidiu treinar mais e se tornar um goleiro e começou a treinar com pneus. Então sua equipe e as pessoas da área de Cotarl foram atacadas pela equipe Garshield . Porque a maioria de seus companheiros de equipe estava em má forma, incluindo ele, como ele machucou o ombro esquerdo, enquanto salvava um menino de se machucar, então eles não foram capazes de lutar contra a equipe de Garshield. Em vez disso, Inazuma Japão ajudou-os, aos quais Inazuma Japão venceu. Ele ficou feliz em ver que todos estavam bem. Antes da partida entre Little Gigant e Inazuma Japan, ele foi treinar com pneus, onde Endou costumava treinar na praia e contou a Endou sobre seu passado quando foi treinado por Daisuke. Ele então disse a Endou para ver quem venceria a partida, se sou eu, quem é treinado diretamente por Daisuke, ou você, que leu o livro dele e se treinou. Mais tarde, ele usou God Hand junto com Endou para impedir que um pneu batesse em Natsumi quando ficou fora de controle e, em seguida, Endou descobriu o quão forte Rococo é, embora Endou tenha usado God Hand primeiro, eles pegaram o pneu ao mesmo tempo. Então, depois de um dia ou mais, Rococo teve que enfrentar Inazuma Japão no Torneio Mundial. Ele usou God Hand X e foi capaz de bloquear Gouenji 's 真Bakunetsu Screw , Someoka ' s Dragon Slayer V3 e Hiroto 's Ryuusei lâmina V3 , mas de Hiroto Tenkuu Otoshi feita através de sua técnica. Na segunda metade, ele foi transferido para ser um atacante e marcou o agoal usando X Blast , rompendo com o domínio de Endou, God Catch . Mais tarde, ele voltou a ser como goleiro devido a Cain Saito sendo ferido. Então ele usou Tamashii The Handque era muito mais poderoso que God Hand X. Mas Tamashii The Hand G2 foi quebrado por Jet Stream . No final, seu time perdeu. Ele é visto pela última vez no aeroporto de partida com Fideo e Endou, os três se despedindo . jogos No Ogre , quando Endou se reencontrou com seu avô, O Ogro do futuro fez o Rococó pensar que Daisuke está voltando com Endou para o Japão. Kanon tentou impedi-los, mas o resultado fez com que ele fosse sequestrado. Ele foi para Endou com a intenção de esmagá-lo durante a partida entre Little Gigant e Inazuma Japão, mas quando ele viu a personalidade de Endou, ele mudou de idéia sobre ele e, como resultado, Endou Daisuke voltou com ele para Cotarl. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! Para recrutar o rococó, primeiro você deve derrotar Little Gigant na rota do Taisen de Hirai Shinzou . Então você escolhe ele na máquina para recrutá-lo. Depois disso, você vai encontrá-lo pelo campo de treinamento Inazuma Japão no gol na parte inferior da tela, ele aparece aleatoriamente para re-entrar no lugar até que ele apareça. ele vai te desafiar por uma batalha de futebol três vezes. Depois de derrotá-lo três vezes, ele terá prazer em se juntar à equipe. Para vencer a primeira batalha, você precisa marcar um gol. Para a segunda batalha, você precisa marcar dois gols e, para a última batalha, você precisa marcar três gols. Endou tem que estar na festa para desafiar o rococó. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Para recrutar Rococó, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Nota de Treinamento Lendária (by 説 の 特訓 ノ ー ト, obtida ao vencer a rota mais baixa de Furukabu (não é necessário classificar o percurso) ) *'Jogador' : Tachimukai Yuuki *'Jogador' : Walter Mountain *'Manual' : Mão de Deus Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4550 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Rococó, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Jogador' : Walter Mountain ( mestre de comunidade da FFI no parque de Past Inazuma Town ) *'Jogador' : Teres Tolue (mestre da comunidade da FFI no parque da Past Inazuma Town) *'Jogador' : Cato Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 3400 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Rococó, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'De Stock' : Opinião da cidade da torre de aço (foto do cenário da roda de Ferris, tomada da torre de aço ) *'Tópico' : Férias no Exterior (tópico de viagem no exterior, obtido na Ponte Ocean View de Odaiba ) *'Tópico' : Bela Praia (Belo tópico de praia, adquirido no beco do distrito comercial de Inazuma Town ) *'Tópico' : Férias Tropicais (O tópico das férias tropicais, adquirido na Ocean View Bridge de Odaiba ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-lo, pelo menos 10 jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dele uma opção scoutable. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 110 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 50 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 73 *'Freedom': 8 ---- Young form *'GP': 102 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 50 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 73 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 168 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 87 *'Dribbling': 91 *'Technique': 84 *'Block': 95 *'Speed': 103 *'Stamina': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Lucky': 99 *'Freedom': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 70 *'Dribbling': 88 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 173 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 67 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 70 *'Dribbling': 88 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 173 *'Technique': 135 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 114 *'Freedom': 240 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': S Hissatsu Anime only= * (Red version) Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Young form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (batalha única) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (em Battle única) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'África Daihyou' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Grupo B Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Estrelas do Guardião' *'Raimon Are' *'Debaixo de 12' (forma jovem) *'Os guardiões' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'Keeper Stars S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Bombardeiro da equipe' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Hermit aqua' *'Lenda 2 Nensei' *'Yama não Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Galeria Daisuke teaching young rococo.png|Daisuke teaching young Rococo in the game. Double God Hand IE 119 HQ.PNG|Rococo using God hand at the same time as Endou to protect Natsumi. Littlerococo.png|Rococo when he was younger. Daisuke training Rococo.png|Rococo being trained by Daisuke. Rococo's first appearance.png|Rococo's first appearance. Rococo playing outfield.png|Rococo playing as a forward. Rococo Urupa's introduction CJDM.png|Rococo's introduction. IG-06-010.png|IG-06-010. IGS-09-042.png|IGS-09-042. IG-10-005.PNG|IG-10-005. IG-13-006.PNG|IG-13-006. Mm (2).jpg|Rococo in the TCG (2). Trivialidades *O rococó tem duas formas nos terceiros jogos ; Forma normal e jovem. *Como Endou Daisuke é seu treinador, todos os jogadores de Little Gigant treinaram usando pneus, como o Raimon original treinou com pneus. *Ele costumava ser o mais fraco de sua equipe fisicamente, mas seu treinador viu em sua força e fez ele quem ele apelidado de "O melhor goleiro do mundo". *Como todos os jogadores de Little Gigant, ele é o "clone" de alguém de Raimon . No seu caso, ele é o "clone" de Endou Mamoru . *Ele e Daisuke assistiram a todos os jogos que Endou jogou e ele não está interessado com o resto da equipe. Isto é provado quando Endou não pôde ir para o combate com o Império , como ele disse a Endou Daisuke que ele não estava assistindo porque Endou não estava lá. *No terceiro jogo do Inazuma Eleven, o seu saldo é 100 quando enfrentado no último jogo. Isso faz dele o goleiro mais difícil de marcar na história principal. *No jogo Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone , Mixi Maxing Rococo com Fideo Ardena faz com que pareça o Matsukaze Tenma . Navegação Personalidade Ele é geralmente um muito happy-go-lucky pessoa, mas, em tempos de adversidade, ele pode ficar muito sério. Ele é como um neto de Endou Daisuke, e desenvolve uma ligação emocional com ele. Ele também é mostrado para ser muito ciumento, às vezes, como comprovado em Inazuma Eleven 3, onde se sentia frustrado que Endou Daisuke planejado para voltar ao Japão com Endou Mamoru, mas depois aprendeu a aliviar seus sentimentos. Inazuma Eleven Em uma idade jovem, rococó foi intimidado por outros. Um dia, ele recebeu um bilhete por um amigo, para ver um jogo do qual Levin Murdoch ia jogar em; Rococó que era um grande fã. Seu bilhete foi roubado no entanto pelos valentões, e rococó foi devastada. O real Levin Murdoch chegou ao Rococó si mesmo, e disse a ele sobre como ele também foi intimidado como uma criança. Ele, então, disse rococó que ele tinha a aparência de um jogador de classe mundial, e que ele deve treinar para ser o melhor do mundo. Depois disso, Rococó procurou um velho homem que sabia "todos os segredos do futebol ', para que ele pudesse treinar Rococó para se tornar o melhor goleiro do mundo. Sua primeira aparição foi no episódio 68 , quando ele pediu ao seu treinador quando ele será capaz de lutar contra 'ele' , para que o seu treinador disse, ele terá a chance de jogar contra ele em breve ( no topo do mundo) . Em seguida , ele reapareceu com seu treinador porque Natsumi tinha algo a dizer para Endou , ao dizer Endou como ele , com a ajuda de Daisuke , tornou-se mais forte. Foi revelado que, quando era jovem, ele era ruim de futebol e não tinha uma atitude de nunca dar -up. Mas depois de ouvir as palavras de Daisuke , ele decidiu treinar mais e se tornar um goleiro e começou a treinar com pneus. Em seguida, sua equipe e as pessoas da área de Cotarl foi atacado pelo Team Garshield . Porque a maioria de seus companheiros estavam em mau estado , incluindo ele, como ele machucou o ombro esquerdo ao salvar um menino, para que eles não foram capazes de lutar Equipe Garshield . Em vez disso, Inazuma Japão ajudou-os , para que Inazuma Japão vence. Ele estava contente de ver que todos estavam bem. Antes da partida entre Pouco Gigant e Inazuma Japão , ele foi para fazer a prática pneu com Endou na praia e ele disse a Endou sobre seu passado , quando ele estava treinando por Daisuke . Mais tarde, ele usou God Hand junto com Endou para parar um pneu de bater e depois Natsumi Endou descobri o quão forte rococó é porque embora Endou usado God Hand em primeiro lugar, eles pegaram o pneu ao mesmo tempo . Então, depois de um ou dois dias , Rococó teve que enfrentar Inazuma Japão no Torneio Mundial. Ele usou God Hand X e foi capaz de bloquear o Gouenji Shin Bakunetsu Parafuso, de Someoka Dragon Slayer V3 e do Hiroto Ryuusei Lâmina V3, mas de Hiroto Tenkuu Otoshi feita através de sua técnica . No segundo semestre , ele foi transferido para ser um para a frente e ele marcou AGOAL usando X explosão , rompendo dominado Deus Pegar Endou . Mais tarde, ele voltou a ser como goleiro devido a Caim Saito ser ferido . Então ele usou Tamashii The Hand , que era muito mais poderoso do que God Hand X. Mas Tamashii the Hand foi quebrado por Jet Stream. No final, sua equipe perdeu . Ele é visto pela última vez no aeroporto de partida com Fideo e Endou , os três se despedindo . GameEditar No Ogre , quando Endou se reencontra com seu avô, o ogro do futuro feito rococó pensar que Daisuke vai voltar com Endou para o Japão . Kanon tentou detê-los , mas ele foi sequestrado resultado . Ele foi para Endou com uma mente de esmagá-lo durante o jogo entre Pouco Gigant e Inazuma Japão, mas quando ele ver Endou personalidade que ele mudou de idéia sobre ele e em resultado Endou Daisuke voltou com ele para Cotarl . Categoria:Goleiros Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Pequenos Gigantes Categoria:Personagens de Inazuma Eleven GO Categoria:Categoria: Páginas Destinadas a Recriação ou Reedição